Recent efforts in coupling electronics and tissues have focused on flexible, stretchable planar arrays that conform to tissue surfaces, or implantable microfabricated probes. These approaches have been limited in merging electronics with tissues while minimizing tissue disruption, because the support structures and electronic detectors are generally of a much larger scale than the extracellular matrix and the cells. Furthermore, planar arrays only probe near the tissue surface and cannot be used to study the internal 3-dimensional structure of the tissue. For example, probes using nanowire field-effect transistors have shown that electronic devices with nanoscopic features can be used to detect extra- and intracellular potentials from single cells, but are limited to only surface recording from 3-dimensional tissues and organs. Accordingly, improvements in merging electronics with tissues are still needed.